vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lily Flame
Summary Lily Flame is a supporting character and temporary antagonist of Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance. She is an elementalist using the earth spirit Titania and a member of «League of Inferno». She's a serious and calm girl of the Elfim race, with pointy ears and red eyes. Like Kamito Kazehaya, Muir Alenstarl and Jio Inzagi, she was raised at the Instructional School, was ranked 7th strongest, and formed a team with the former two. During its destruction by Rubia Elstein, she was saved by her, and decided to follow her, swearing loyalty. Two years later, she was contacted by Muir, who Lily introduced her to Rubia, together forming Team Inferno. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Lily Flame, Venom Origin: Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Elfim, Elementalist, Assassin, Ex-member of the Instructional School (7th ranked) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation with weapons, Proficient Knife user, Disarming, Sundering, Good in CQC, Acrobatics, Spirit Contract, Energy Manipulation, Spirit Manipulation, Exceptional Senses and Awareness (Can sense presence, bloodlust and magic with ease), Exceptional Hearing (To the point of precisely pinpointing someone’s position from their footsteps, even if they try to be stealthy), Self-Mind Manipulation via Self-Suggestion, Statistics Amplification by infusing her body parts with Divine Power, Can infuse her whole body with Divine Power, Battle Precognition via her opponent's muscle movements and body language (works as well on humans as on spirits and monsters), Instinctive Reaction, Afterimage Creation, Stealth Mastery (She can hide her presence and remove sounds), Telepathy with Titania and minor spirits, Healing, Resistance to (poison, diseases, magic and Mind Manipulation), Vehicular Mastery (aircrafts), (Poison Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Status Effect Inducement (paralysis, sleep, sickness, illusions, aphrodisiac, one hit kill), Durability Negation, Burrowing Underground Travel) with Titania Attack Potency: Large Building level (Scales to Ellis Fahrengart and managed to beat her, but stated she’s no match for Kamito or Muir) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed/reactions (Scales to characters that can react to and dodge cloud-to-ground lightning), At least Subsonic travel speed with Divine Power (Meta 3D Movement allows Lily to run on water, which needs one to run at least 30 meters per second) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 25 (Should scale to Claire Rouge) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Crossed blades with Ellis) Durability: Large Building level (Scales to Ellis) Stamina: Very high. Having trained at the Instructional School, her stamina is superior to those of regular elementalists, and she knows how not to waste it. Range: Extended melee range with weapons, Several dozen meters with Titania Standard Equipment: Knives (poisonous), Healing Crystals Intelligence: Lily is an excellent assassin and a master spy, surpassing even Kamito Kazehaya at infiltration and surprise attacks. She's calm and thinks before acting, rarely leading to a false move. She's also a competent fighter and a good judge of situations, not engaging in fights she knows she has no way of winning, and smartly deducing her opponent's weaknesses Weaknesses: Powerful fire or ice-attribute attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Assassination Skills *'Meta Three-Dimensional Movement:' A series of techniques that allows the user to run along almost any surface and any angle as if it were a flat and smooth surface, allowing Kamito to run on walls, ceilings, and even water. *'Water Lily:' Uses Divine Power to allow her to run on water. Can be used to fight underwater. *'Aqua Elusion:' Lily syncs her body with the flow of water, completely eliminating her presence. *'Demon Spider:' Lily uses Divine Power to stick to walls and ceilings, or pass through tight and narrow passages. *'Thunderclap:' A movement technique that grants him bursts of "god-like" speed. It allows her to stand and run in perfect balance on any surface, including unstable ground and even moving chains. *'Dual Snakes:' Dual slashes with either blades or palms aiming at the opponent's neck. *'Destructive Impact:' An assassination technique performed by wrapping a fist in divine power and releasing a shockwave. It is strong enough to destroy obstacles and knock opponents unconscious. This technique can also pass through objects; he can thus press her divine power-wrapped palm against a door and release the shockwave on the other side without breaking the door itself. *'Snakes and Scorpions:' An assassination technique where the user keeps a low stance and swiftly moves across the ground while attacking the opponent's feet. *'Flying Snake:' An assassination technique where the user unleashes an upward slash at great speed. *'Flashing Fang:' An assassination technique where the user surrounds a bladed weapon with divine power and stabs directly at the throat. *'Shadow Weaving:' The most advanced version of the Meta 3D Movement technique. It allows the user to move in all directions around a target by bouncing off any object and surface at high speeds, creating after-images and disorienting the opponent. Self-Suggestion: Lily is able to perform special feats with her body by saying certain actions to subconsciously make her body perform them *'Unknown Word:' A self-suggestion that allows the user to choose when to wake up from sleep. *'Release:' Saying this word allows the activation of a skill that enables the user to remove mental shackles through powerful self-suggestion, thereby allowing them to temporarily surpass the body's limits. Entering this state, the user will stop feeling fatigue and also become numb to pain to a certain extent. A strong backlash will however follow from using this skill. *'«The Act of Mental Oblivion»:' The user's mind becomes still like water allowing them to ignore outside light stimulus and lets them pretend to be asleep or dead. Other Combat skills *'Orochi:' Launches countless slashes using short one-handed swords. *'Sword Break:' In a situation where she lost her weapon, Lily can use this technique to cut without a sword. An unarmed technique that utilizes an elbow thrust at a person's hand, which results in stopping the enemy's downward strike in mid-motion forcefully. Spirit Manipulation *'Plant Form (Titania):' In the form of a massive plant with a red flower at the center, Titania is a tenacious earth spirit that focuses of weakening its enemy rather that being massively powerful. Its dozens of vines are very poisonous that take effect upon contact, can refine several hundreds of poisons (paralytics, hallucinogenic, aphrodisiacs, fatal, and others), regenerate instantly after getting cut or burned, and help itself burrow underground. Lily frequently travels with it by entering its red flower. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Animal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Disease Users Category:Illusionists Category:Willpower Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Elves Category:Assassins Category:Criminals Category:Tier 8